bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Crawler
The Splicer model "Crawler" is specific to Spider Splicers in BioShock 2. As was the case with the Spider Splicers in the first game, this model shows the most physical deformities of any Splicer in Rapture. They also appear in Minerva's Den as scientists, mostly wearing glasses with their suit variation. Appearance Crawler is the most inhuman-looking Splicer in not only BioShock 2, ''but of both games. He has a bald, misshapen head, a bulging eye, long bony limbs, claw-like fingers, and four toes. His teeth are small and pointy, and spaced far apart in his gums. His clothes are tattered and worn-down, especially at the ends of the sleeves and shorts, likely due to the act of crawling across many surfaces. His physical behavior seems more animalistic as he hunches over when walking and crawl about on all fours at times, thus the nickname Crawler. Personality Crawler seems to suffer more, both mentally and physically, than any other type of Splicer. He suffers from insomnia, delusions and many other problems, probably caused by splicing. Because of this, it seems he has sought a myriad of treatments from Sofia Lamb, as he talks about many of them including the more dangerous Electroshock therapy. It could be inferred that he had to undergo hypnotism with her as well; he speaks normally and calmly while under the Hypnotize Plasmid as if talking to her, and he will also follow instructions that Delta hasn’t given them, implying that he’s been given the same instructions previously. Judging by some of his quotes, Crawler thinks that Delta and other enemies are responsible for the voices inside of his head, and that killing them is the only effective means of putting an end to the torture. Game Caption Quotes Attacked by Bees *"''Ahh! B-bees! I see them! All over!" Berserk *"HELP ME!" Bleeding *"Oh, oh, oh god! Oh no! No! No, no!" Burning *"Oh, no no no no! Oh god, ohh! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Attacking Another Splicer *"You get out of my head!" *"I don't know you. I don't know you!" *"Who are you?!" *"You don't understand my problems!" *"You're crazy! ''You're fuckin' crazy!" *"''Let me sleep! Ah!" *"You're keepin' me from getting better!" *"Doc said to sever all ties!" *"I'll show you! I'm fine!" *"Screamin', wailin', fuckin' horror!" *"Lemme sleep!" *"I'll be better soon, you'll see!" *"You're just a god damn fever dream!" *"YOU'RE what's wrong with me!" Attacking a Big Sister *"Oh god, it's her!" *"You god damn succubus!" *"You're the one- fucking with my head!" *"I see you in my fucking dreams!" *"You are just a god damn delusion!" *"Leave - me - ALONE!" Attacking in General *"Sick in the head... All'a you!" *"God damn degenerate!" *"I did everything you said, liars!" *"You ain't even real!" *"Your face, like a mask!" Attacking a Little Sister *"I won't hurt 'cha." *"This is part of the therapy!" *"You're one of the voices!" Attacking a Machine *"Run your volts through me?!" *"You medieval fucking contraption!" *"Barbaric, god damn machine!" Attacking the Player *"More aggressive treatment? No!" *"I still can't sleep! I trusted you!" *"I don't wanna be better! Not this way!" *"You animals ruined me!" *"You burned up all my memories! How could you?!" *"The treatment isn't working!" *"Sick fucks! You call this medicine?!" *"White-coated fucking sadists!" *"No...not the sweat box again!" *"I feel better, alright? You can stop, now!" *"Don't touch me!" *"It hurts... It's supposed to help!" *"Not the fucking electrodes. Not again!" *"Back slider, gene slave!" *"You're a slave to your damn self! Pathetic!" *"Memories! All of us! Nothing but memories!" *"Damn ego junkie!" *"You ain't got no moral center!" *"Doc says stop thinkin' of yourself!" *"Doc don't want 'chu in the family!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister *"It's got two heads!" *"God, I'm... seein' things!" *"Why's it got a little girl?!" *"Stop lookin' at me with all your eyes!" *"She's gonna cure me!" Attacking a Big Daddy *"Get off of me, you gorilla!" *"I don't have to listen to you!" *"I can walk fine on my own!" *"Hand over the meds, you oaf!" Curious *"Which one are you?" *"Is someone there? Really?" *"Hello?" *"Who's there? Anybody?" *"Yes?" *"I hear you." *"Come out!" *"It was quiet... but then..." Dying *"Finally, s-sleep." At Locked Door *"Don't keep me waitin'." *"Knock knock!" *"H-hello?" *"Open up." *"Anybody home?" Combat Ending *"Now then, where was I?" *"Lets get back to our session." *"Quiet again... Blissful silence." *"What was I saying? Uh, something about my mother, I think." *"Shh, shh... It's all over, now." *"You won't tell nobody about this, right Doc?" Curiosity Ending *"They're quiet... for now." *"Maybe the advanced therapy worked...!" *"You'll be back, when I close my eyes." *"The Doc would be so proud; I made you go away!" *"Just my imagination, like I been tellin' them." Fleeing to Health Station *"It hurts! The treatment hurts!" *"I need medicine!" *"I see blood all over!" *"Fix me up, Doc!" *"Oh god, the blood's comin' out!" Frozen (Stuttering) *"So cold... So cold..." Frustrated *"FUCK!" *"SHIT!" *"You son of a bitch!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) *"Got any meds on ya, friend?" *"You need a session with the Doc!" *"They'll straighten ya right out, pal! Get some rest." *"Electroshock did a number on you, buddy!" *"You got the advanced treatment, too, huh?" Using a Health Station *"All the pain melting away!" *"That's better, aw ya!" *"Medicine. Sweet medicine!" *"Take the pain away!" Humming (Audio Classification) *"Forty-five... Forty-six... Forty-seven... *Yawns*" Hypnotize Starting *"Oh! So I just lie down here? Okay." *"Yes, of course I'm relaxed." *"A few tests? Sure. Whatever you say, Doc." *"I never did therapy, before. But I'm a good sport." *"W-whatever you say, Doc." *"Lets get started." *"Huh?! Yeah, Okay. I'll take you to a meeting!" Hypnotized Idle *"I see... Doc Lamb. Two of her. In the shape of Butterfly wings." *"Well that's... my mother. It looks like... screamin' at me when I was a kid. That mean anything?" *"I, uh... I don't wanna say what it is in fronta' ya, Doc... It ain't decent." *"I see two dogs, alright? Copulatin'." *"I grow'ed up in a normal house, normal folks... What can I say? I'm an average joe." *"I gotta be honest, Doc. Tellin' ya all this is a little embarrassin'." *"I can't sleep at night, 'cause they talk to me. The man and the lady and all these fuckin' tramps, squattin' in my brain." *"It's like I'm in a crowded room with a bunch of lunatics... but the room's my head." *"I spliced a little... You don't think that's got nothin' to do with my sleep problems, do ya?" *"Do I seem delicate to you? Doc says I'm in a delicate stage. A chrysalis!" Hypnotize Ending *"Hey! You ain't no Doctor!" *"Hook me up to the fucking juice? No thanks!" *"I ain't gotta tell you nothing!" *"I never shoulda' trusted you!" *"Hey, you ain't family... You don't belong in my fucking head!" Idle *"Can't sleep, how long I been awake? Days? What day is it?" *"I splice up strong, fast, tall. Why can't I splice up normal?!" *"Who are you people? Talkin' while I try to sleep. I don't know you- any of you!" *"Psychotherapy? I'm game! Anything's better than this god damn insomnia." *"Sure, Doc Lamb. You root around in my egg salad, see what'cha find. This oughta' be a laugh." *"I try to sleep, and all I hear is the voices... Doc... Ya gotta help me!" *"Sessions every other day and I still can't catch a wink... What a crock." *"Talk, talk, talk. Yeah. Lets talk it out. Lets talk my fucking problems out!" *"Electroshock...? It don't sound so good, but... I trust ya, Doc! You'll make me better." *"The advanced therapy costs more, but I'm gonna have a breakthrough! Yeah, that's the ticket!" *"They got machines now, do what the Doc can't! Feels like a little pinch on the temple, they say. Juuust a pinch." *"They run the current, and a couple more voices go away... I just wanna be all alone in my own head... SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" *"I hear 'em when I'm asleep, when I'm awake, when I'm asleep, when I'm awake, when I'm asleep, when I'm awake, when I'm asleep, when I'm awake, when I'm asleep, when I'm awake, when I'm asleep, when I'm awake! AHHH!" *"I love the Doc! Ya know, *Stuttering strongly* she really fixed me up, fixed me up." *"In the family it's great because you don't need to sleep. So if-if you don't sleep, y-you don't need to, and then we'll all sleep, or-or not sleep. And then the rebirth, and-and the rebirth- sleep- NOT sleep." On Fire (Running to Water) *"Water!" Menacing an Adopted Little Sister *"You're gonna help me out, honey!" *"You're gonna get the voices out!" *"Gonna give ''you some advanced therapy!" *"''Gimme what's in your belly!" *"Need a dose... Come on, help me out!" Mimic (After Playing Dead) *"Surprise!" Lost the Target *"I can't see you anymore!" *"He disappeared!" *"Show your face!" *"Ah! Where?!" *"Hiding. Always hiding!" *"Stop running!" *"You can't hide!" *"Come on! Lamb can fix you! She fixed me!" *"I don't see you... But the Sacred Daughter does!" Panicked *"Oh god, it's happening, it's really happening!" *"Shit, this can't be real! I'm imagining it!" *"Help me! Doc, help me! Call the Doc!" *"Oh, fuck! Oh shit! No, no, no no no no!" *"No, no, no!" *"They're all around me! They did this to me! Help!" *"This isn't fair! I don't deserve this!" Picked up with Telekinesis *"Ah, where am I?! Who are you?!" *"Ah ah! Room spinnin'!" *"You can't do this to me!" *"Fuck! This don't feel right!" Searching for Target *"They said you don't need to hide!" *"Come out! They're going to help you!" *"You're keeping me awake!" *"Where are you?" *"Come out, come out, COME OUT!" *"I can hear you trying to hide!" Sees Target Die *"You won't keep me awake anymore." *"Another voice: Silenced." *"And stay out of my head." *"I'll have to tell the Doc about the progress I made, today." *"I feel better already." *"Stay dead this time." *"Get up. Just get back on the path... Hello?" *"Why? Why didn't you just join the family?" Sees Target Fleeing *"Come back... it's therapeutic!" *"Don't be scared!" *"I'm fixed now! Don't run!" *"Think you can get away?!" *"Don't leave me with these freaks!" *"BYYYYEEEE!" *"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You run like an apostate!" *"He he he he he he he. You run like a non-believer!" *"Yeah. Go get saved or fuck off!" Taunting *"You're a god damn'ed illusion!" *"You're just my imagination! You prick!" *"You're not even real!" *"You're nothing!" *"You're shit!" *"Die! Die! Die!" *"It's my head you're playin' in! Mine!" *"Havin' fun?!" Throwing a Grenade *"Catch some of the new truth!" Using Vending Machines *"Come on! Give it up!" *"Just'a few pills! So I can sleep!" *"Pop open! I said pop!" *"Pop open! I said pop open!" Videos Gallery File:CrawlerMSImage.png|Detail of the Crawler's hands. File:Sssssspppppiiiiiiiiidddeeerrrrsplicer.jpg|Concept art for the Crawler. File:CrawlerSplicerConcepts2.JPG|Concepts of the Crawler Splicer model from Bioshock 2. File:CONCEPT_Masks4.jpg|Concept art of Crawler wearing different masks. Behind the Scenes *At the September 2011 Sac Anime convetion, Yuri Lowenthal mentioned that the developers of BioShock 2 originally intended for the Crawler to have an Appalachian accent, but that direction didn't seem to work, and it took a good four hours of looking over the concept art and revising his voice until he developed a good sense of the character being more insane. References fr: de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:Minerva's Den Enemies